Who Makes You Feel
by Clemency
Summary: Sango loves Miroku, and we all know that. But they have to find out their feelings in the worst way possible . . .
1. Who Makes You Feel

Disclaimer: In no way, unfortunately, do I own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. 

---~~*~~---

The night was clear. Sango's mind, however, was not. She was trying to keep her thoughts off a certain man, one about whom her feelings were very confused. She knew she cared for him, but . . . 

_I don't touch you the way I used to_

He'd been so distant lately. He seemed . . . withdrawn. As though there was some great weight pressing on his mind. His eyes weren't cheerful anymore. They seemed to be, yes, but there was sadness . . . and despair. 

_And I don't call and write when I'm away_

Sango was worried, for him. He had no idea of the many times he'd almost caught her staring at him, as close as she would ever get to mentally undressing him. 

_We don't make love as often as we did do_

She'd always had a hard time sharing her feelings, but it was even harder now, when she didn't even know what they were. It had only been recently when she would have long and involved conversations with him about the state of InuYasha's and Kagome's relationship, but he was quiet now. 

_What couldn't wait now waits and usually goes away_

She felt . . . alone. Lonely. She couldn't really confide in Kagome -- she had too much on her mind. And InuYasha was blatantly out of the question. He, however, was her true confidante, her safety. He was basically her best friend. 

_But listen and think when I say_

He, on the other hand, kept his troubles to himself. 

_Oh, but listen and think when I say_

Sango shifted, under Goshinboku once again. InuYasha and Kagome, asleep, sat in the boughs of the tree itself. The object of her thoughts sat mere yards away, apparently sleeping. His brow was troubled, though. Her heart constricted when she saw that. 

_Who makes you feel the wasy that I make you feel?_

She sighed, watching him twitch sadly and concernedly. Now, the roles were reversed. She was guarding him, and grateful for the chance to repay the favor. 

_Who loves you and knows you the way I do?_

Her mind traveled to the many times his hand had connected with some part of her body, and blushed at the way it felt. Kinda good . . . in a naughty way. She wouldn't mind it so much if they were in private and she wasn't as confused about him. Then she remembered how gentle he'd been when she'd had to deal with Kohaku's death, and her heart warmed. 

_Who touches you and holds you quite like I do?_

He moaned and shifted, face contorted as though in pain. When he continued to be restless, she rose, unsettled, and went to him. Kneeling, she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and shook him gently. "Miroku?" 

His eyes opened, full of pain and sorrow, and she drew in a breath. "What's wrong?" 

_Who makes you feel like I make you feel?_

Miroku closed his eyes and sat up, leaning forward on his knees. He took a breath, as if to speak, but then he looked at her . . . and he looked afraid. Sango wanted to comfort him so badly. She settled next to him, leaning on him supportively and grasping his unbound hand. 

_Being weak, when I am strong_

He put his arm around her, pulilng her close and holding her tight. As if she was his last chance. She tucked herself into his arms, feeling safer than she had in along time. 

_Being seen for who you are_

She looked up into those beautiful eyes of his and saw tears. She twisted so that her arms hurriedly flew around him. "It's okay. You have me, no matter what." 

_Being sad and lost but not alone_

"Please, Miroku, what's wrong? She could feel the despair in his heart as he lifted his head from her shoulder. 

_But listen and think when I say_

She caressed his face. His tears spilled "I-I'm scared, Sango." His voice shook. 

"Why?" She rubbed his back. 

"The Kazaana . . . " She froze. 

_Oh, but listen and think when I say_

She clutched him to herself, feeling him respond as his shoulders shook to the rhythm of his sobs. Looking up, she glared at twinkling stars through tears. She shouted, "Damn you, Naraku, damn you!" She choked on the last and sobbed with Miroku, rocking him to and fro. 

Who makes you feel like I make you feel? 

"I love you." 

"I love you so much . . . " 

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~:) 

You love me too. Please review. . . . Hey, that rhymed! *I'm sorry, I let LoveChild do the ending. Forgive me.* 


	2. Dream A Dream

Disclaimer: Do we actually have to write these? Everybody knows that we poor authors are too stuck in our fantasy worlds to own anything. The song here is 'Dream A Dream', as sung by Charlotte Church and Billy Gilman. 

Chapter two, for all you who requested it. 

------

The only thoughts roaring throught their heads were indecipherable. Sad, scared babble that ripped through the night and into the hearts of many a demon. The humans ran for cover. But there was no protection from this ultimate Evil, this living Hell personified. Naraku came. 

Sango's mind screamed that what they were doing was suicide, that they would never make it away from this battlefield alive. She silenced it with the thought that if they didn't even try, they condemned the world to death. 

Looking out across the forest canopy, Kilala hovering beneath her and Miroku at her back, Sango laced her fingers even more tightly into the lush fur that sat under her. The giant feline rumbled faintly, sensing the tension and outright fear that diluted the air. 

The moon hung listlessly above the wide forest, and the night air was stagnant and heavy, thick with heat and sweat and waiting bodies. 

_When the night is still_

The waiting ears caught the faintest whirring of millions of wings, coming from over the silent sea. Ripples spread across its surface, combing through the water to touch on the beach near the bases of the tree roots. 

_And the sea is calm_

A darkness smudged the horizon. There were shadows in the night, shadows that danced but would give no solidity to fantasies about the danger that lurked. The moon sat, and the shadows danced about where the old celestial body could not reach them. They prodded thieves in the night, and danced at the edges of Sango's vision, fraying her nerves and making her twitch. 

_Lonely shadow, you fall upon me_

There were thousands of voices in the dark, each projecting its own version of what was to come. Sango shifted, feeling the cold air rush in to touch her back where sweat had dampened her clothes. She shivered, feeling the approach of many youki, each stronger than the next. 

Miroku laid a hand, his good hand, on her shoulder, steadying her lest the taiji-ya fall off. She reached around and grasped his bound hand, thumbing the beads and clutching the hand to her heart. She turned slightly and smiled, tried to, failed. Her eyes stung, and she slowly faced front again. Miroku's eyes would not smile, not even for her. 

The night couldn't end fast enough. 

_Dawn will be kind_

The moon held plenty of light to see by, but the frolicking shades posed a problem. They seemed to beckon the oncoming energy, the enemy who declared it all or nothing. The wraiths of the night were enemy to them, and she would never forgive them if they proved to be their downfall. 

_All will be bright_

Sango sucked in a breath as forms disintegrated from the former mass of dark. There were tails and wings and claws and teeth. Each lashed, swung, gnashed and flashed as they saw fit, proclaiming their arrival and the certainty that _they_ would be the victors this night. 

_Dream a dream_

She closed her eyes, wishing to high heaven that her InuYasha and Kagome would be okay on the ground and that Miroku would be healed. Her life hung in the balance, but she gave it not so much as a whisper of care. Her thoughts were on her friends. 

_And see through angels' eyes_

Kilala shifted in midair, betraying her calm façade with restless bloodlust for the ones who caused her family so much pain. The cat's breath hitched ferociously, resulting in a lusty growl that emanated from the depths of her body. Her feet began to fan their flames, and she readied for flight. 

_A place where we can fly away_

Naraku's voice bellowed from within the roiling masses of dumb demonspawn. "Who has come to fight? Simply this woman and the maimed man? InuYasha, show yourself!" 

Sango and Miroku grasped each other's hands as Kilala surged forward. The forest quivered beneath them, but calmed. Sando shouted, "If I am a mere woman, then why have you not _killed me yet?_" 

_Ride with me upon a shining star_

Her hand raised, Hiraikotsu at the ready, and began to whirl. Her arm stiffened and her hand opened sharply, releasing the instrument to career at the nearest hundred demons. They incinerated immediately -- but just as soon two hundred more took their place. 

The hellspawn hanyou shifted toward the front of his vanguard, ruby eyes glowing malevolently. "Why? _Why?_ You dare to ask me that? If I have not, it is simply because you have never posed an extreme problem." His face slid into a smug smirk. 

Sango smirked right back. "And what of InuYasha? He is a great threat to you, and yet you haven't been able to . . . dispose of him yet. I think you're just afraid of stepping away from your bodyguards and facing us bravely, as InuYasha does." 

_Above the moonlit sky_

His eyes narrowed. Sango nodded slowly. "Yes, Naraku, you have been outdone." His laughter meant little to her. Her face glowed with anticipation of the night. 

------

Well, I hope that if I get a few more reviews I can be bothered to write a bit more, but don;t you hate cliffies? This is one of the forst cliffhangers I've ever written, and I must say, it is my best. I like it. 

. . . Don't kill me. 


	3. Take My Hand

Here it is. Possibly the end, more likely second-to last chapter in this impromptu fic I dreamed up. The song in this chapter is Dido's _Take My Hand_ from her CD _No Angel_. Go listen to the CD. It's good. 

I hope you like it. It has been a long time in coming, after all. 

Down below, the forest shifted in a tense wait. The moon, luscious and golden, stared sadly down at the to-be battlefield. InuYasha couldn't help but glare at it through the thick canopy of leaves, shining so indifferently, waiting to give the bloodshed an unearthly glow under the night sky. 

The inu hanyou glanced back. Kagome sat on his back, eyes closed and bow clutched in her hand. She seemed to be praying. Or maybe steeling herself against the coming insanity. Whichever, he didn't like the knot between her brows. She was too tense. "Kagome," he whispered. 

Her eyes opened, revealing fear and resignation. His eyes softened, though he didn't know it, and he murmured, "We'll be fine." 

"But you don't know that." Her voice said that he didn't need to baby her anymore. 

He dropped her, turning to place a clawed hand on her cheek. "We have more than he ever could. We have Sesshoumaru, surprisingly enough, and Kikyo, though I don't know why. And . . . we might even have . . ." 

The miko sighed. "She may not come through. You know that." 

_Touch my skin_

He brushed a thumb over her cheekbone. "Well, whatever, but stop worrying." 

"_You_ stop worrying." 

"I'm not--" He caught his tongue between his teeth, glancing down. Sheepishly, he muttered, "I can't help it. I'm worried for you, Sango, Miroku . . . even the humans and youkai here, the ones I don't know." She smiled sadly and he sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Sesshomaru . . . Kikyo . . . Shippou, though he's probably going to be fine . . . Kaede. That old hag won't let herself be beaten by a bunch of scrawny youkai." He chuckled. 

_And tell me what you're thinking_

A whisper shivered along the ranks hidden in the undergrowth. _Something's coming._ InuYasha tensed, crouching as Kagome swiftly climbed onto his back. He spied the rock he was to take her to. "Kagome, I don't like to think of you alone--" 

"I won't be alone, InuYasha. Kikyo will be there, and we made our peace earlier." The hanyou heard the smile in her voice. "She won't try to kill me." 

He grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, well, that's not reassuring at all." He shot her a glare from the corner of his eye. "Remember, she was the one trying to drag me down to Hell." 

She simply smiled and ran a hand through his locks. 

_Take my hand_

Everyone looked up at Sango's shout. "A mere woman?!" was the distant cry. The two grinned at the outrage and indignation in their friend's voice. 

"Time to move," InuYasha muttered. He leapt up, then jumped to the great stone where Kikyo sat. The miko regarded them with impassionate eyes, nodding to Kagome as she stepped down and then to InuYasha. He nodded back, then turned Kagome to him. "Be careful." 

She leaned into his arms. "You too," came the muffled reply. 

He stepped back and leapt away to join Sango and Miroku. 

_And show me where we're going_

They heard the faint whir of Hiraikotsu again, then readied their arrows. Kikyo turned to the younger woman and mumrmured, "No regrets." 

Kagome's eyes shone with gratitude. "No regrets," she whispered back. 

A youkai dipped below the roof of the forest, inciting a few whimpers from the crowd below before Kikyo dispatched it with an arrow. Remains splattered onto tree trunks and a few hapless warriors, then the onslaught came. 

Hundreds of demons burst through the treetops, ripping leaves and boughs from their steads. Battle cries whirled around the forest, fierce, bloodcurdling shouts, loud and terrorizing enough to wake the dead. Men and women alike swung axes, drew arrows, threw javelins, acted to kill. Maiming wasn't good enough; bloodlust was a must for this army. Unfortunately, that call had been answered. 

As Kagome watched, people and youkai alike screamed with fury at the attackers. They charged, ambushed, and after the slaughter, smiled a killer's smile. Blood flew, in all directions, hitting men in the face and marring their sadistic grins. Fear was not evident, if it existed, in the defending warriors. Women leapt high and team-attacked hundreds of snake youkai, killing them all in an instant. 

_Lie down next to me_

Kagome's bow was never still. The two mikos had thousands of arrows at their disposal, and did not waste a shot. Dispatching hundreds with a single arrow, Kikyo terrorized the onslaught. Picking off what appeared to be leaders, Kagome rendered them all but useless. Fearsome, as they would be called, did not begin to describe them. 

As Kagome reached down for another arrow, a demon emerged from its hiding place and lunged for her. She screamed, fumbling for her arrow and praying to Kami that she would make it, but the thing was cut in two before her eyes. As its carcass dropped, Sesshoumaru stepped forward and stared down at the thing. He said, "Watch your back." When he raised his eyes to Kagome's, they were tinted red. 

_And look into my eyes_

She nodded, tiredly grateful, and he went on his merry way, demons dropping like flies under his sword. He leapt above the canopy, and she would later find out that he transformed. His demon self launched at Naraku's air forces, slashing through them like ribbons, making short work of the first few layers and cutting a considerable chunk out of the army. 

Her hand flew once more, playing her bow like never before. Kikyo had ignored the entire transaction between miko and youkai lord, and had continued slaying the offending creatures. 

Sango's war cry sliced through the rank night air like a hot knife through spider skin. It echoed, bouncing back to her and thrilling her as she released Hiraikotsu again, for possibly the thousandth time that night. It came whirling back to her, covered in demon innards, and Miroku mutttered, "Now." 

She ducked and he released his hand, shouting, "Wind tunnel!" As a river of doomed youkai roared above her head, she turned to look at her compatriot. His face was stony, eyes squinted and lips compressed, as he held his hand steady. The taiji'ya was saddened, wanting very much to comfort him. She opened her mouth, and a hand tugged at her arm. 

_And tell me, oh tell me what you see_

Sango looked around, straight into the eyes of a wind demoness. "Kagura!" Her surprised squeak made the demoness smile. Sango gulped, wondering what in hells she was doing past her guard, when she glanced to the woman's hands. Her eyes grew wide. "Is that . . .?" 

Kagura's smile grew wider, and she nodded, almost in glee. "Where's Kagome?" 

Sango grinned and pointed. "Straight down. You can't miss her." She chuckled. "Just make sure she misses you." 

The white feather diappeared beneath the treetops, taking a risk and the biggest chance at victory they had with it. Sango sent blessings with the wind demoness, hoping against hope that it would work. 

_So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling_

Miroku had closed the Kazaana long ago, and now he asked, "What was that? What did she have?" 

Sango tugged his head forward, grasping his neck and holding his ear next to her mouth as she whispered a secret into it. His eyes widened, and a slow, steady smile spread across his mouth. He met her eyes. "Really?" Raw, painful hope blared out from his vocal cords, and she grinned s owide tears gathered in her eyes and nodded. 

He almost laughed with joy, and she urged Kirara forward. The firecat slashed at demons underfoot while Sango threw Hiraikotsu into the heart of a squirming mass. Miroku thrust his hand towards the very center of the army, sucking in so many demons that the entire thing looked sparse. It was. Even had they not the advantage they thought, they could have killed off the army if they continued as they were. 

_What you feel is what I feel for you_

Inuyasha slammed his claws into another demon's gut, taking the hundred or so behind it along with. He had heard Sango and Kagura's transaction, and had seen what was in her hands, and knew that there was no way they could lose. He chuckled, features growing sinister. He howled, "Save yourselves, 'cause I sure as hell ain't doin' it for you!" His voice echoed, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" as he clawed through another group of attackers. 

Sesshoumaru knew, instinctively, that Kagura held something of use, so he let her pass, and jumped on the youkai that pursued her. Blood darkened his white coat, and dripped from his long jaws, and he wondered why in hell he was helping his younger brother. His _half_-demon brother. And he couldn't find an answer. So, he turned and killed some more demons. 

_Take my hand, and if I'm lying to you_

Kagome had heard shrieks of rage, and turned, bow at the ready, only to find her salvation landing behind her. The young miko sighed with relief, rushing over to embrace the wind demoness. "Kagura," she began, when the woman held it out to her. 

"Take it," she muttered, "because he knows I'm here. Use it well, Kagome, because I hate him more than I hate my life, and I _will not_ have died in vain." Her ruby eyes glittering, Kagura turned, stalked back to her feather and flew away, sneaking back into Naraku's ranks. 

Kagome looked at the precious, precious thing in her hands, and promised silently to never, ever forget this. Her eyes watered, and she turned to Kikyo. "Can you hold them off for a while?" 

The priestess nodded, and said, "I'll give you as long as I can." She stared at her. "Don't fail, Kagome." 

_I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you_

She young priestess from the future knelt, drawing a protective circle, and placed the bowl full of the substance in the center of her view. Placing her hands over it, she drew it into herself, resting it in her heart, where she was most pure. Her eyes began to water, though they were closed, and her back to ache, and her shoulders and wrists became sore, but she stayed in her position, until the bowl was empty. 

Standing, Kagome broke the circle and looked over the battlefield. She called over a bird youkai, asking him to fly her up into the face of the much diminished army. 

As she sat on his back, she saw Sango, Miroku and Kirara, and InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru, and saw Kikyo's arrows flying out of the forest, and knew that this was her reason for living. She, Kagome Higurashi, was destined to do this one thing, to take out this one enemy, and do it, though it might mean her death. 

_See my eyes, they carry your reflection_

Her energy built in her chest, enough to explode it, and she felt her heart contract and pulse, erratic, at the invasive element. Kagome's eyes stared straight ahead, not seeing, as her friends gathered around her to stave off attacks. Her hands raised, pressed over her heart, and she closed her eyes, retreating to her mind. 

She gave the command, twisting the alien substance. _Come here_. 

It resisted, the myriad demonsoul creature, and she was angered. _Come here._ Again, a more forceful twist, and he weakened, but still resisted. Her eyes flamed under their lids, and she ripped the element apart. 

_**Come here!**_ He bent, broke, and came. Her friends, InuYasha most of all, were astonished to see Naraku fly toward them, looking like he was dragged by hooks in his chest. Kagome opened her eyes, shouted hoarsely, "Kill him!," and closed her eyes again. 

InuYasha leapt forward, unsheathing his claws at Sango readied her bone boomerang, she threw as he slashed. Miroku sucked up what he could before-- 

A shrieking soulnd, like metal on rock, rippled through the air, and Miroku's hand closed, fingers curling in, and when he opened them again, his palm remained. 

_Watch my lips, and hear the words I'm telling you_

Naraku was dead. 

All of is youkai fell, shrieking, to the nearest hard surface. They writhed, clutching at their bodies and raking skin from their bones, letting blood flow as they slowly, unwittingly committed suicide. Their bodies disintegrated, smoking and hissing, and there was silence. 

_Give your trust to me, and look into my heart_

A whoop went up, from the forest, and then a cheer, and the ground-level warriors shouted and hooted and howled their victory. They danced, men and women, and sang, and the creatures in the air drifted down to greet their comrades-in-arms. 

_And show me, show me what youre doing_

The bird youkai who had carried her dipped, letting her off his back. She stood, moments, then her knees buckled and she fell into InuYasha's waiting arms. The youkai bowed, grinning like a fool, and flew off to join his friends. 

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, and Sango at Miroku, and they grinned at once, jumping down to celebrate with the humands and demons. 

Do you need an epilogue? . . . Oh, wait, I haven't explained Kagura's gift. Yeah, I'll write an epilogue. Patience, lovelies, patience. 


	4. Who Is It?

html 

p b center Who Makes You Feel

p Final Chapter

p i Song: Who Is It, sung by Bjork /i /center b 

p .

p Kikyo turned. InuYasha held Kagome, and she knew that this was the last thing that sealed their love. She could go now. So she did. Her soul collectors whirled around her, settled their weight to support her, and lifted off. They flew her off over the ocean, her one last wish, and dipped.

p As she searched, her eyes skimming the waters, a whimper floated up to her waiting ears. Her eyes snapped to the source of the sound, and as she sank down to his level, Onigumo's eyes watered.

p His voice was scratchy. "I i did /i love you, you know." She smiled. Her hands reached down, met by his, and she leapt, into his arms and the waiting oblivion.

p .

p i His embrace, a fortress, /i 

p .

p As one, Kagome and InuYasha looked up. Their gazes wandered to the ocean, where a light shone for their eyes alone. A smile, and a nod, but that was all she needed. InuYasha watched, content,as the light faded, then looked back at Kagome. Her eyes were closed, face lifted to the breeze, and she was beautiful.

p i It fuels me, and places /i 

p "Kagome." At his husky voice she turned, eyes opening. His eyes were full. A smile pained his lips happy, and contagious as it was, she couldn't help but laugh and throw her arms around his neck.

p InuYasha toppled back, catching her and holding her tight. he returned her laughter, her smiles, and finally felt safe enough to say, "I love you, Kagome."

p i A skeleton of trust, right beneath us, /i 

p He felt her freeze, but it was for a moment, because then she turned her head and caught his lips with her own. At first, all he could think was, i Huh? /i But then he caught on, closing his eyes.

p Watching them, Miroku chuckled. He had waited a long, long time to see that. Then he sighed. Here he was, elated that - that everything was right, now, and he had no one to share it with, like Kagome and InuYasha. Oh, well.

p i Bone by bone, stone by stone, /i 

p "Finally, huh?" Sango settled next to him, glancing at the pair. She grinned. "Took 'em long enough." The bonfire of celebration flickered, casting elegant shadows over her features. The sea breeze swayed her long hair in its high tail, and she absently brushed a strand back. He looked melancholy still, despite the extreme victory awarded to them.

p Miroku sighed again. i This isn't working. /i "Sango, I . . ." He shook his head, wondering what he would do if she . . . didn't answer as he hoped she would.

p i If you ask yourself, patiently, and carefully, /i 

p "Miroku." He looked at her in surprise. She had never taken such a tone of chastising with him before. Yet, he could tell she was concerned, and smiled a little, waiting for her question. "What is the matter?" He raised an eyebrow. i She can tell. /i "You're so sad still. Even though your hand is fine, and Naraku's gone. Please, tell me. What is on your mind?"

p i Who is it, who is it? /i 

p She wasn't going to drop this, he knew. So, closing his eyes, he took a few moments to think. i She . . . no, I need to tell her. /i Again, he sighed. i This is the opportune moment. /i 

p Opening his eyes, he turned to face her. Sango cocked her head, puzzled. Then he took her hand in both of his, breathing deep. Sango thought, i I've never seen him this nervous. /i He steeled himself, then slid off the log and balanced on his knee.

p i Who is it that never lets you down? /i 

p Sango's thoughts, whirling, were frozen. They slowed to a stop, but her heart sped up. His eyes were locked on hers, and though they didn't know it, the entire camp of revelers was watching, including Kagome and InuYasha. Miroku took a breath. Sango prepared herself.

p "Sango, I love you. Will you marry me?"

p i Who is it that gave you back your crown? /i 

p She gasped for air. "Oh, my god. Oh." SHe slipped into his arms just as he stood, catching her. Oh, her treacherous knees. Sango held Miroku like a vise. She sobbed into his shoulder, but quickly composed herself and pulled back.

p She place her hands on either side of his face, staring into his beautiful violet eyes, and her voice rang and she declared, "Miroku, I love you. I will marry you."

p A huge grin spread across his face, and he began to laugh. He picked her up, and her arms curled around his neck as he began to spin. She laughed, throwing her head back, and shouted, "And I'll bear your children too!"

p Shouts of laughter met her words, and cheers. Kagome wolf-whistled, then yelled, "Sango, you should've said that i forever /i ago!"

p She yelled back, "I know!" Miroku stopped twirling, then let her slide down to meet his gaze. "I know that now." Their lips met, their arms locked around each other. Happiness seemed to overflow their auras.

p i And the ornaments are, they're going around /i 

p Sesshoumaru began to smile, watching his little brother and his friends, and went to find Kagura. He stalked out over the battlefield. The only evidence of fighting was the leftover aura sense. Evil, strong, they would stain this spot forever, but could easily be ignored. For some.

p i And they're handing it over, handing it over, handing it over /i 

p Kagura, it seemed, couldn't ignore it that easily. She walked about the ground, threading through thick auras. When he caught sight of her eyes, she looked lost and liberated at the same time.

p "Kagura." She looked up, not startled, but annoyed. He seemed to be invading her private space.  
p "What do you want, Lord of the Western Lands?" Her voice was raw and cold. Her shoulders were rigid, but her head was bowed, and he almost pitied her.

p "You look lost." His eyes narrowed. She had no trace of Naraku in her. In fact, she almost seemed . . .

p He gasped. Her head shot up, eyes slitted in suspicion. As he took an unconscious step forward, hand outstretched in amazement, she tensed. Then she relaxed when he moved no further.

p i Who is it, who is it? /i 

p "You - you didn't." The whisper made her flinch. Her shoulders hunched. She knew that he had figured it out. "You - did you?"

p Her eyes met his. Pain and pride, and triumph shot through his skull. i Her /i triumph. This was i her /i victory. "It was all thanks to you."

p His voice was so quiet, she almost didn't hear. She felt uncomfortable with Sesshoumaru normally, but this - this i soft-spoken /i version was strange. He seemed beside himself with awe, and yet she felt unworthy. She i had /i been the enemy, after all. She was just . . . paying her debt.

p i Who is it that never lets you down? /i 

p Then he fell to his knees, hands on the ground, supporting him. Kagura jumped, frightened. He was staring at her. His brow was creased, and his gaze followed her as she knelt hesitantly in front of him. She cleared her throat, muttering, "Uh . . . Sesshoumaru?"

p "Do they i know /i ?" She looked away. "Have you i told /i them?" Kagura shook her head. Sesshoumaru's brows nearly met his hairline. His voice dropped. "Are you going to?" She brought her head up, pained. i No. /i 

p i Who is it that gave you back your crown? /i 

p He sighed, never taking his eyes off her. "You should."

p "How can I?" The wind sorceress's voice cracked. "Do you really think they'd want me to take their victory?"

p "Take their i victory /i ? Take i their /i victory?" The demon's tone was incredulous. "Do i you /i really think they'd i care /i that you had a huge hand in this victory?" She sat, quiet and still. "Kagura, this is your victory too. They know that you helped them, a great deal, but they don't know the extent of your sacrifice."

p i And the ornaments are, they're going around /i 

p "Fine." She stood. She wasn't happy, but she didn't feel like being chastised right now. "I'll tell them. But-"

p Sesshoumaru got to his feet. "Yes?"

p Kagura fidgeted for a moment, pink eyes looking everywhere but him. "Ah . . ." She cleared her throat. "Would - would you . . . come with me?"

p The lord suppressed a smile. "Oh, is that all?" Deadpanning at her glare, he said, "Of course I'll come with you." He offered her his arm. i Very western, /i he thought, enjoying her flustered look. Taking her hand, he almost chuckled at her surprised face, then tucked her fingers through the crook of his arm and began to walk back toward the bonfire.

p And they're handing - handing it over /i 

p i Just like that, /i Kagura thought, i He regained his composure. One minute he's completely disarmed, the next he's got me flustered as a child. /i She glared at him, just for good measure.

p InuYasha looked up as they approached. A smile shot across his lips, and he yelled, "Good gods, we've got another one!"

p Kagome looked up, caught sight of Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and began to laugh. Soon Miroku, Sango, and the revelers joined in, noting the discomfort on the pair's faces.

p Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. Kagura's fingers had tightened on his arm. "InuYasha." His tone was dark and forbidding, and he felt Kagura shift next to him. InuYasha looked duly subdued, but Sesshoumaru knew his little brother was unruly in the best of situations. He'd have to watch him in this. "Kagura has something she'd like to tell you all."

p i He demands our closeness /i 

p To his surprise, the dog-demon felt Kagura begin to tremble beside him. He led her to a log that had been dragged in for a bench. When she sat, he stood behind her, hands on her shoulders, and bent to whisper, "They i won't /i be angry. That I can easily promise." He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure Kagome will be concerned." Straightening, he watched as they gathered round and sat.

p When the only sounds were the crackling of the bonfire and the wash of the waves, Kagura began. "I'm sure some of you know already what I brought to the miko." She gestured to Kagome. "For those of you that don't, it was part of Naraku's center miasma. It was part of his innermost essence."

p i We all have earned a lightness /i 

p Gasps rose up. Eyes stared hard at her, and she began to tremble again. Sesshoumaru's hands tightened on her shoulders, and she reached one of her own up for comfort. Kagura stared at the ground before her. "Last night, while Naraku was out going over his demons, I snuck back into his own room to fetch those little somethings that I knew would be able to stop this war. There they were, glimmering horribly in the darkness, sitting atop a shelf. They were where they always were."

p The fire snapped. "I knew that my sister hated her life, too, and would rather die than live, even if Naraku was dead. I felt no remorse . . ." She couldn't meet their eyes. "But I still miss her."

p i Carry my joy on the left /i 

p Then she looked up, meeting as many eyes as she could. "Those something were hearts. i Our /i hearts, Kanna's and mine." She froze, looking at the ground again. "That's what I gave Kagome."

p The silence was so opressive. Kagura felt so scared, right now. These were people she had been forced to hurt, and now she was confessing something horribly immoral she had done to help them. Her ruby eyes began to tear.

p Sesshoumaru quickly skirted the log and sat next to the wind sorceress, putting his arms around her as she began to cry. "Hush. It's all right." Her head dropped to his shoulder. "You're safe."

p i Carry my pain on the right /i 

p Someone cleared her throat. Kagome stepped forward, placing a hand on Kagura's knee as she settled down in front of her. "Kagura." The miko's voice was gentle. "That was so brave."

p Kagura looked up at her, face tearstained and open. "Wh-what?"

p Kagome smiled. "I don't think I could have done something like that. I mean, you gave me your heart to manipulate. I wouldn't have handled it very well, and I definitely wouldn't have been able to do what you've done now." Her eyes shone. "Thank you."

p i If you ask yourself, now carefully, and patiently, /i 

p "Exactly." InuYasha had spoken from where he sat. "But what I want to know is how come you're still alive, while Kanna's dead?"

p Sniffing, Kagura shrugged. "I really have no idea." She turned to ask Sesshoumaru, then realized that he still held her. His hand on her shoulder stayed where it was, even though he met her eyes clearly.

p "Where were you when she did it?"

p i Who is it? /i 

p Her eyes widened. How dare he be so damned perceptive! "Aah . . ." She really didn't want to live through that again. "I was . . ." She gulped, eyes going distant. "In Naraku's lines."

p .

p i Kagura flew her feather through the battle so fast that barely any of the fighters noticed her passing. Those few who did were far too preoccupied to do anything about her. As she neared Naraku's ranks, she dipped, flying under them. The youkai knew her and so let her pass unscathed. b I can't help but wonder what will happen to me and Kanna. b 

p She knew there was no way she'd survive this, even if Kagome tried to save her. After all, the miko really had no idea what she'd been given. Kagura chuckled grimly. At least Naraku would be dead, and Kanna would be at peace. But the wind sorceress had wanted to live without Naraku. Sighing, she murmured, "It's worth it."

p /i Who is it that never lets you down? i 

p A sharp aura tingled on the edges of her mind. Shaking her head, she dropped far, far below the whirlwinds of youkai and avoided Naraku. A small island lay beyond them, beyond even the back ranks. That was her destination.

p The winds ruffled past her and around her as the island loomed up, waiting to enfold her in its solid earth. Her feather dissipated, and she hopped lightly to the ground. Her kimono fluttered. She brought out her fan, just in case there were any youkai left on the islet. It was calm, in the air, and the waves were gentle on the shore.

p b So, this is where I'm going to die. /b 

p /i Who is it that gave you back your crown? i 

p Something pricked in her chest. It felt like . . . "Kagome," she gasped, clutching her chest and dropping to her knees. Ruby eyes widened, and she threw back her head and screamed. b So . . . much /i /b pain i b . . . /b 

p Fingers dug into her heart and a command shot through her head. b Come here. /b Her hand flew to her temple. Her breath was coming so fast that she couldn't scream, no matter what, no matter how hard she tried.

p Frustration was fuzzy in Kagura's mind. That was Kagome's, too. Her head split with pounding and aching. The fingers gripped harder. She gasped, reeling back and landing on the sand. Harder, harder . . .

p /i Pulled. i 

p Her back arched. Her hands scrabbled at the harsh sands, and her mouth gaped. Seconds passed, and then her vocal cords struck a note pure and high. Her eyes blinded by the force of her scream, Kagura began to panic. As she convulsed on the ground, the wind sorceress breathed harder and harder, trying to keep her heart from stopping. Frenzied, she screamed again, and again, and again. Long, frightening utterances issued forth from her stomach. Her leag ached from holding her off the ground.

p b Come /b /i here! i 

p /i And the ornaments are, they're going around i 

p b Help me! /b Kagura cried with her mind as tears streamed down her face. Her fervor was so great that the winds of the island solidified into spirits. They whirled around her, just as terrified as she. With her eyes, she told them what was wrong.

p Then they lifted her up, flying swiftly across the ocean and over the waves. They couldn't protect her from the water whipped up at their passing, and so she was soaked and freezing and tormented. When they reached the land, only a mile away from the fighting, she was transferred to a waiting group of spirits, for the others had strayed too far from the island. Her protectors transported her further inland, closer and closer to the fighting.

p b Come here /i /b now! i 

p Suddenly, she was pulled from their grasp, dragged over rocks and grasses, and after fifty meters she stopped. /i b "Kill him!" /b i 

p Through her neck through her head through her stomach the pain just kept coming. A second - a blast of hellfiery agony, and she screamed for as long as it lasted. The wind spirits covered their eyes and many, many youkai heads turned - they knew that wail. Her body convulsed, back arched and arms and legs splayed wide. Her aura flared, lifting her off the ground by a foot. Then she blacked out.

p /i And they're handing it over, handing it over i 

p What she did not see was a beam of white light directed at her chest, where her heart should have been. She floated still, in the underbrush and out of sight, as this beam of light traveled from a mile away and coiled in a bloody nest. As it let off, soaking into her skin, she settled back on the ground, and she began to breathe again.

p Then she opened her eyes. It was raining miasma. /i 

p .

p When she looked up again, the selfsame spirits were there, swirling around the entire camp in agitation. A few of them noticed that she had regained a sense of presence, and flew to her side, above her and in front of her, knocking Kagome out of the way. Their hands caressed her, threading through her hair and rubbing over her arms. She murmured, "I'm fine." Their shifting eyes gave her hard stares, as if ascertaining her health, then slowly lifted off and drifted to just within calling distance.

p i Who is it, who is it? /i 

p Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she glanced at Kagome, who'd been shoved over by the winds. The miko's eyes were open in shock and pain. Kagura blinked. She hadn't thought they'd pushed i that /i hard . . .

p "Kagura . . ." Sesshoumaru breathed. She looked at him. His eyes were the same as Kagome's. She wondered what had happened while she was . . . away.

p "All that?" That was InuYasha. He looked stricken. "You-" His voice broke. "You went through i all that /i to help us?"

p Kagome said, "And I did that. I made you . . . go through that." She hiccoughed, then began to cry. InuYasha drew her to him, burying his face in her hair as she wept into his chest.

p Kagura was confused. "What . . . how did you . . ?"

p i Who is it, who is it? /i 

p Sesshoumaru pointed at the spirits. "They showed us. From their point of view." He coughed, looking down, and said haltingly, "We saw . . . and . . . i felt /i . . . all of it." Then he brought his eyes up to hers. "All of it."

p She was shocked. Here was one of the most powerful demons in all of the land, and he was crying. Right in front of her. Then her eyes began to sting, too. It was welcome when he gathered her into his arms and embraced her. Kagura clutched the back of his kimono, drawing in his scent and letting her guard down. i Now /i , she was safe. And so were they. It had been her goal, after all.

p i Who is it? /i 

p .

p center i fin /i /center 

p .

p The end, unless you want a happily ever after. I can do that.

p I hope you like it. I do; it was fun to write, though I do need improvement.

p I just love the Kagura/Sesshoumaru pairing, don't you? Lovely.

p Love and hugs to all of you, and don't forget to go review!

/html 


End file.
